A Ring, Some Elves And Too Little Woods
by Rous
Summary: Short(?) story that just popped into my head.


A Ring, Some Elves And Too Little Woods

Lirien belongs to me. She is mine. Everything else belongs to Chris. Okay, the idea was mine, also. Just a little something that has been rattling around in my brain. I do not want to hear about canon issues. I promise to stay with in eyesight of canon. This takes place before everything goes to Harad.

Chapter One

How could it have happened? I was careful. I was conscientious. I have always taken pains to avoid the very situation in which I find myself. This cannot be happening. How in Arda am I going to handle this?

The thoughts racing through his mind took his attention from the task at hand. Hunting had always relaxed him, but today, nothing could clear his mind from the problem he faced. The joy of the hunt, the thrill of finding his prey, all gone. And for what?

He threw his bow to the ground, dropping beside it. Leaning against a tree, he tried to fathom how he had gotten himself into this mess. His thoughts were blurred. He remembered a party. A very raucous party. One of the guards had wedded and his friends had thrown a very well lubricated farewell to bachelorhood. The wine had flowed well into the night.

He had to admit to more than his usual partaking. Face it, he said to himself, you were drunk. A most unusual state for him. He seldom socialized with the lesser guards, his position did not welcome such liberties. And he was well know as a sober drinker, even at the more lavish affairs he was required to attend. No, he had been pretty well into his cups by the end of the party.

But, it was the next morning that caused him his current problem.

He had awoken in his bed, but he had most definitely not been alone. Rolling over, his hand had encountered something that should not have been there. It had taken his wine fogged brain several moments to register the fact that there was an elleth in his bed. One he could not for the life of him remember bringing home. She had rolled over and opened her eyes. Then she had just smiled at him. After frantically trying to remember her name, he finally decided that silence was the best course.

Good morning, she had said. Good morning? What had been good about it? He had found himself in a position that one of his rank should never find themselves in. What had gone on at that party?

He had watched her get out of his bed, wearing one of his nightshirts. She had gone into his bathing room. Thankfully, she had returned wearing her clothes. And nice clothes they had been. And, he had noticed, they fitted her very well. Not quite as tall as was he, she had managed to fill the room with her presence. Her tunic formfitting enough that it showed off very nice curves, she had turned and blown him a kiss. He had just sat there, saying nothing.

The second she cleared his talan, he threw on the first thing he laid his hands on. Grabbing nothing else, he rushed from his home to find his youngest brother. Since they had been at the party together, maybe he could shed some light on the situation.

Rúmil turned at his brother's voice. Frowning, he could tell Haldir was upset about something.

"Good morning", he called back.

"That remains to be seen. What in Arda happened last night?"

Rúmil backed up at the fury in Haldir's greeting. Rethinking some of his past actions, maybe he had not shown greatest of common sense.

"To what are you referring?" he asked. "If it is the state of your head, I had nothing to do with that. I told you to slow down."

Haldir paused and composed himself, conscious of the heads beginning to look their way. With visible effort, he spoke to his brother.

"It is not the condition of my head that concerns me," he said in terse words. "It is the condition of my bed this morning."

"Your bed?" Rúmil managed to find a look of astonishment to pull down over his face. "Was it broken? Messed up? What do you mean?"

"I am quite sure you know exactly what I mean!" Haldir said through gritted teeth. "I woke up this morning to find an elleth in my bed! How did she get there?"

"You do not remember?" Rúmil's voice carried shock. "But, you were adamant. I tried to talk to you, but you would not listen!"

"What are you rambling about?"

"You. And Lirien."

"Me and Lirien…is that her name? Wait, is that not Thranduil's cousin? The one that is visiting? We _**what**_?"

"Well, you asked her to wed last night. And she said yes."

"I did _what_?" His roar drew the very ears he had tried to avoid.

"You asked her to wed. I told you it was a mistake. She is not like you at all. And she made it quite clear that she will return to her father's home when her visit is over. So, I guess you will be leaving soon."

"I am not going anywhere! This is a mistake."

"A huge one, and you have made it. You cannot refuse to return with her. Her cousin will not brook such a slight. And one thing the Lady does not want is trouble with Thraduil. Rúmil turned his head away and coughed. Haldir did not see the small smile that refused to go away.

Hadir stamped his foot. "I am going out to the eastern marches. When I return, we will get this straightened out." He turned without another word. He did not see his brother hurry off in the other direction.

Having spent a long afternoon thinking on the subject, he was no closer to an answer than that morning. Well, cousin of Thranduil or not, he was not leaving Lórien for any reason. Only the Lord or Lady could compel him to go. A thought of horror crossed his mind. What if they made him honour the agreement? No, the Lady would not do such a thing! But, it was Thraduil's cousin. Would they banish him for the sake of peace? And he did consider it banishment.

Well, the only thing to do was to confront the girl. Make her see reason. He had no other recourse. She was intelligent; she would understand.

Satisfied he had all in hand once more, he picked up his bow and strode back to the road that would lead him to his destiny.


End file.
